Ashera's Curse
by Le Redhead Merchant
Summary: She woke with memories still holding on. She was Robin, yet not Robin. Was she? No. Yes! ... Maybe? Following the journey of a young woman discovering that she may never know who she really is. Will it tear her apart?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

"Commander!" she shrieked. She sat bolt upright, long grass blades tickling her face. Head swiveling, heart pounding, a face emblazoned into her vision. Her beloved commander was nowhere to be found. If her eyes widened any more, they'd simply pop out and roll around the grass. Lovely. She focused on steady breathing in order to calm her buzzing nerves.

Trees hemmed a spacious, overgrown meadow surrounding her, a ragged dirt path trailing along behind. Thumps, three pairs of them, made their way to her ears; thinking quickly, she dropped immediately back to the ground. She winced as a bug crawled across her brow. Being a well-trained warrior…

Was she a warrior? "Ugh…" A massive headache split her skull. She knew that she could fight, at least. Her hand felt its way to her belt, a sword tucked away into a sheath. Perfect. If the travelers noticed her, and they happened to have ill intentions...

"Chrom, look!" an incredulous, high-pitched voice cried. Yup. They saw her. Something stuck out to her, though. Chrom. She'd never heard that name before... Had she?

"Huh? What? Where?" a male voice responded.

"Look, look! Over there! It looks like... Someone's on the ground!" the voice drew closer as it spoke.

She counted to ten. Her commander's words rang through her head: "It'll sound strange from me, but patience is key to victory. And you know exactly who can back that up." It was accompanied by the sound of his comforting chuckles.

"Well, what do you suppose we d-"

She cried out, leaping up and forward at the unsuspecting man. "Who are you, why are- oh..." her powerful bellow trailed off. A name fell out of her lips, "Ike!"

It took a second to register in her brain that she had not pinned her commander on the ground. She'd never been able to do that, anyway...

Her gaze locked with the man shoved underneath her. His steely blue eyes widened at her attack, causing them to shine brightly. Before either of them could speak a rough hand ripped her off of the man as she tumbled into the grass. A young woman sporting bouncy blonde pigtails gasped, her jaw agape at the awkward scene.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" She looked at a spear aimed directly in front of her face. Memories of spiked blonde hair flashed about her mind. She shouldn't be there. They had every right not to trust her.

"Stand down, Frederick. She's obviously confused, and probably lost," the man with cobalt hair commanded.

"Her coat, Milord," Frederick hissed back at him.

She glanced at her long coat. She hadn't been wearing that before, had she? No. Definitely not. She swore out loud.

Three loud gasps followed. "She speaks only vulgar phrases, my lord! Allow me to dispatch the ruffian," Frederick cried.

"No, Frederick. That's a direct order," he turned to her, "do you have a name?"

"No, of course not. Who needs names?" she replied dryly. Her sarcasm covered the fact that she couldn't recall her name.

The teenager giggled. "Silly, of course you have a name!"

"Robin," she blurted, but knew right away that was incorrect. However, if she retracted that they would only have further reason to distrust her. ... That actually sounded tempting. No use in pulling them into something they shouldn't be in.

"Robin... That's a nice name," the cobalt-haired man uttered awkwardly.

"Chrom. That's a nice name," Robin mused.

Chrom looked dumbfounded. "I-I... Didn't tell you my name!" he replied.

Frederick clearly looked suspicious of the woman by them, poising his lance for a quick stab or two. Or four. ... Or ten.

Robin's face scrunched up in confusion, her spiked pink locks swaying with the breeze. "Really? That's odd," she sighed, "I could've sworn-" she groaned and her thin hand flew to her forehead. "Commander..." she whispered.

"It wouldn't do well to converse with a mentally unstable ruffian, milord."

"Can it, Fredders." the teenaged girl retorted.

"Lady Lissa! How unseemly of you to-" Frederick protested.

"Hey! She's coming back around!"

Robin rubbed her forehead gingerly and squinted at the trio. "Have we met?" she inquired.

The three groaned.

* * *

Hello, reader! Welcome to Ashera's Curse. If you've already figured out exactly what's going on, good job. You've probably played the games this is linked to. If not, all will be revealed in time, I assure you! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.


	2. What A Lovely Name!

**I have something important to say at the bottom! Please read!**

* * *

_What A Lovely Name!_

* * *

"Hm, Chrom is such a lovely name," she sang, smiling an almost impish grin.

Said prince cleared his throat loudly, making Robin jump. "Look, uh... You seem... Lost, and confused," Chrom stumbled, mentally groping for the right words to say, "so, um, how about you stick with us until the next village, alright?" He gave an awkward smile, scratching the back of his head.

Frederick immediately flew up in an enraged lecture, "She could be a spy, an assassin, or worse! There's absolutely no telling who or what she could be or what she desires!"

Chrom held up a hand to halt his outrage. "And if she's really lost? We're the Shepherds, Frederick. It's our job to aid the lost, injured, and helpless, regardless of circumstances."

The words left Frederick opening and closing his mouth like a fish until he finally grumbled in agreement, "True enough, Milord." His eyes glazed over with burning thoughts.

Chrom, realizing Robin still had her rear planted on the ground, extended a hand to her. "You know," he began, "there are better places to take a nap then on the ground."

She smiled and gently slid her hand into his. "I do rather like the outdoors," she mused. She frowned as Chrom helped her to her feet. "I think," she whispered. Her delicate hands combed through her hair, arranging cherry blossom pink strands back into place. "Well, we must be off. Shall we go, then?" she chirped.

Frederick glared menacingly, javelin poised at his side for attack. "I'm keeping a vigilant eye on you," he ground out. His lips were turned into a perpetual frown, and though he couldn't have been much older than Robin, worry lines were beginning to form on his brow.

Chrom merely sighed and started back to the path. "You're right. Come on, Lissa, Frederick," he paused, "Robin." He seemed to linger a bit more on her name, savoring the sound in his mouth.

Frederick's weapon nearly prodding at her back, Robin followed quickly behind, her gait that of a quickened trot.

Lissa skipped up beside Frederick. "Hey, Fredders, lighten up! She's just a little messed up from whatever happened!" she exclaimed. Tugging on a messy pigtail, she turned to the newcomer. "Hey, uh, do you remember what happened?" she inquired innocently.

Robin halted a moment, Frederick nearly impaling her. The knight stopped abruptly and pulled his javelin at his side.

She twittered nervously. "I don't know," she said, voice wavering. She hastily picked her pace back up and continued on the path, not speaking a word.

Frederick, although growing ever so suspicious by the second, decided he'd address the problem only if she made any more aggressive movements toward them. The panic in her voice was apparent to him, and he was unsure what it meant.

Robin sniffed at the heavy air. Something wafted by her small nose, something like-

"Hey Chrom, do you smell smoke?" Lissa piped.

He drew in a cautious breath. "Yeah, I think... Hey, over there!" he started slowly, but then thrust a finger above the trees dotted along the path. A plume of smoke drifted rapidly upward from far away.

"Milord, it appears to be coming from the village ahead!" Frederick informed him.

Chrom nodded. "Great. Ride ahead and we'll catch up with you- and that's an order!" he commanded, gesturing in the direction of the smoke.

Frederick reluctantly gave a curt nod, then brought his thumb and pointer finger to the corners of his mouth. With a hefty, shrill blow, a gorgeous chestnut horse galloped over garbed in battle armor. "Stay vigilant!" he shouted. With that, he mounted the horse and rode off down the path.

Chrom stared after until he trotted out of sight. "Robin, Lissa," he began, "you might need to stay back, alright?"

Lissa puffed her cheeks out and stamped a foot into the dirt. "What? No way! I'm not some dainty little daisy, Chrom! I fight for Ylisse, just like you and Frederick do!" she shouted indignantly, crossing her thin arms and pouting out her lower lip.

Robin tilted her head. "I believe I have a trick or two up my sleeve, after all. I'm armed with a tome and sword. I suppose I can fight," she sighed.

Chrom waved dismissively at Lissa. "Just... If we encounter any bandits, stay at the back, alright?" he pleaded, "And Robin..." His brow dipped in thought as Lissa gave a "hmph!" He coughed. "You... Suppose you can fight?" he asked. "I mean, you pinned me earlier, but I was caught completely off-guard..."

Robin laughed, a high and girlish sound. "I'll just have to try, then!" she pulled out a concealed Thunder tome, flipping open its pages.

Chrom's hands immediately flew up to stop her. "Wait, wait! Let's not set the forest on fire, too!" he cried.

She looked back, bewildered. "Oh... Okay," she muttered, tucking the tome away.

"Aw man, things were just about to get interesting," Lissa mumbled. She huffed and started stomping down the path. "Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm going to put out a fire, or at least find Frederick! See ya later!" she shouted happily.

Chrom sprinted after her. "Not without me, sis!" he called.

With Robin in tow, yelling, "Count me in!" they made their way down their path to destiny.

* * *

Frederick, lance peering out from the back of his horse, fended off angered bandits. "Begone, fiends! Pick a god and pray!" he hissed, picking them off. Just when the mob thinned, the leader whistled loudly, and another mass filled in from all between burning settlements.

Blast! At that rate, he'd be swarmed and overwhelmed. He shouldn't have left Chrom and Lissa; he was the only one to blame for his own demise, it seemed. Demise? No such talk!

Feeling invigorated, he pulled a silver axe from his steed's pouches to replace his lance, hacking away at the ruffians before him. A voice seemed to call out to him, urging him on. "Just... A little... Longer!"

A raging thunderbolt suddenly split the air, sending bandits flying into all different directions. "Hang in there, Freddy Bear!" Robin called from a few yards away.

"I will not be called by that ridiculous name!" he cried back.

She only laughed, returned her tome to its rightful place, and unsheathed a glimmering bronze sword.

Chrom sprinted up beside her with Lissa in tow. "Nice move!" he praised her, "But what now? Frederick is still surrounded!" His cape flapped in the hot wind from the fire.

Robin stepped forward as if she owned the world, taking a brace stance. She began to bark out orders. "Chrom, you and I will charge the crowd, then retreat! That should break them up! Once we've done so, gather Frederick to create a protective wall around Lissa!"

"Hold up!" Lissa shouted. She whipped out an ornate staff tipped with a shining green orb. "I don't just stand around for show, you know! I'm a healer! You got a wound, I'm your go-to gal!" she chirped.

"Even better! Now, charge!" she roared, running toward the bandits with her sword raised skyward.

Chrom sprinted up along with her, swiping his shining blade sideways. A bandit grunted and fell to the side.

Panic and disrupt arose throughout the enemy forces. Some retreated, while others swiveled their heads in confusion; the trio took the opportunity to dispatch the remaining ruffians.

A cry turned the heads of the three; Lissa was being backed up into a corner by none other than the head of the bandits. "Chrom! Help!" she cried feebly, her petite boots shuffling back against a market stall.

"Come here, little pretty... Don't worry, you'll get to live if you fetch me some nice gold," the bandit growled. He licked his lips, eager to get his hands on the girl.

Robin, thinking quickly, whipped out her trusty Thunder tome and thrust her hand out, summoning a white-hot bolt of lightning and crashing the bandit to the side. "Now _that's_ strategy," she hummed to herself.

Lissa peered from behind her staff at the twitching man a few paces away from her. "Woah," she breathed.

"Milady!" Frederick cried, jumping off his horse and running to her side. "Are you hurt? Did he lay his filthy hands on you? A bruise? A scratch?" he bombarded her with concerned questions.

Lissa snapped away. "I'm fine, Frederick! But I wouldn't be if Robin wasn't here to save the day!" she giggled. She threw her hands up and turned on her boot heel in a circle.

Frederick's face grew darker. "Yes, quite," he murmured, turning to see said "hero" being graciously thanked by Chrom. Just who was this mysterious woman?

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello. It seems I've managed to capture a few people's interests, and I won't eat my word. You get this chapter and the next! Also, keep in mind that while I'm sticking to the general storyline (I'll go in the order of the map dots/locations from place to place lol), the overall dialogue will be different._

_As a thanks to my reviewers, just look below for your name, or if you were a guest, I responded to the earliest reviews first._

* * *

**Dr. Weirdo 69:** I'm glad to hear it, sir. UwU I hope I'm able to keep your interest! :)

**Guest 1:** Ah, if you continue to read carefully and think about it, you'll figure it out. Or will you? *evil cackle*

**Eos:** Well, if the idea's been used, I'm pleasantly surprised you're hooked! :0 Ah, I don't think I'll write myself into a corner where if you haven't played the other game this is linked to, you'll be too terribly lost. Please continue to read! :D

**Guest 2:** *sobs* IKE-KUN. BBY IM HERE. Apparently Ike is the least favorite leading Fire Emblem character in Japan. Sorry Japan. BUT YOU'RE WRONG.

**Moar-gan: **I see what you did there. =7= Lolol, I didn't know this was considered a writing goody... But if only the first chapter was considered sweet for you, PREPARE FOR DIABETES. BAHA.

**LegendOfBekah:** GURLA. :0 Thank you! :'D Hope everything's doin alright down in Bekahtown! Thanks for reading, anyway. :)

**Gunlord500: **Ah, well, I have some interesting things in store for this. Well, thank you :D I hope this chapter forms the story a bit more for you.

* * *

_ALSO! Please leave a review this chapter. I'd like to know how I'm doing so far... I mean, it's not a requirement for the next chapter, but I know for a fact my writing isn't perfect and it'd be great to have helpful feedback. Someone recently pointed out a technical issue in one of my other stories, and we ended up discussing it to the point where I might actually write a whole story about it, because it ended up being a controversial Fire Emblem issue. (The Intelligent Systems Trolls strike again.) By the way, I promise more writing next time... I'n just having a bit of a tough time getting things rolling._

_There will be many references. Also, I've decided this story will tie in to my rewrite of Trustworthy, following the same timeline. If you like this story, keep an eye out for the alternate stories that tie in! They'll be popping up soon, and they'll all merge together into a single story eventually._

_Until next update, folks!_


	3. Shall We get Going, Then?

_Well, Shall We Get Going, Then?_

* * *

After the villagers had all been accounted for, and fires smothered, the four travelers gathered around one of the few places untouched by the blaze; a small terrace overlooking the village stood proud and whole.

Chrom turned to Robin with a grateful smile. "Thanks... We would've been in a real bind there without you!" he said. His grin gave off a brilliant warmth, filling Robin's heart.

Frederick gruffly cleared his throat. He clasped his hands behind his back and turned to the woman with a grimace, then focused on Chrom. "Milord, we would have been just fine on our own. At the very most, she sped things along," he stated. His swift brown hair was tousled lightly by the breeze, his cowlick bouncing humorously.

Lissa gave a cheeky smirk. "Oh, Frederick! You're just mad 'cause they whooped your butt and she saved you!" Lissa dismissed his sentiment with a wave of her hand. "Which reminds me, thank you very, very much, Robin!" she exclaimed, wrapping her in a bear hug.

Robin giggled. "Anytime!" she assured Lissa. She seemed the least bit offended by Frederick's statement.

Frederick sighed, tugging the reins of his horse nearer to his side. "Well, I..." he paused, shutting his eyes, "thank you, Robin. You have my gratitude." A slight blush dusted his cheeks, whether out of shame or... something else, Robin couldn't tell. "You did protect lady Lissa from harm, and aided us notheless," he declared, face draining back to its normal pale color.

Chrom walked closer to Robin, patting Lissa off. "Hey!" she protested, but let go of Robin anyway.

He held out a hand.

Robin squinted at it in confusion, taking it in both hands, leaning in to inspect it. "Hmm," she hummed. Tilting her head curiously, she looked it up and down, then let go of Chrom's hand and stood up straight with a contented smile on her face. "Yup," she nodded.

Chrom only stared incredulously at Robin. "Umm..." he mumbled, brow dipped in thought. He shook his head. "Anyway, Robin, I'd like for you to come with us," he grinned. "You'd be a great addition to our team, and... Uh, yeah," he laughed, "If you want to stay here and wait until your memory returns, just know you've done us a great service." He scratched the back of his head as if the statement embarrassed him.

"I'd like that very much! Besides, I feel like I belong here... Maybe my memory is with you!" she yelled ecstatically, throwing her arms up in the air.

Frederick gave a stare of shock and disbelief. "Milord, surely you can't mean-"

Chrom held up a hand. "I mean it, Frederick," he stated. His face grew stern. Not quite like Frederick's stern face, though.

"But-"

"She risked her life for us! Isn't that enough?"

"Fair enough, Milord..."

Robin sneezed, and rubbed her face with her ginormous purple coat sleeve.

Both men looked at her strangely.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head and tapping a finger to her chin. Her eyes slid behind them, to the evening sky. Her eyes abruptly glittered and danced with wonder. "Why is the sky so pink in the evening? It's like Naga painted it," she mused, suddenly scrunching her face, "Naga? Who's Naga?" She asked as she gazed at the sinking sun wistfully.

"Uh, doesn't that make you go blind?" Lissa questioned. She put a fist on her hip and tugged at a pigtail. "Looking at the sun, I mean," she completed the thought, but realized the sentence fell on deaf ears.

"Robin," Chrom called.

She jumped and pressed a hand over her heart. "Oh, hello!" she laughed nervously. She looked at Chrom as if he'd jumped out of nowhere.

Frederick took a step closer to them. He opened his lips to speak, when a young man came up to them with a weary grin on his face. "Thank you, thank you! You must be the brave warriors who saved our village from those gods-awful villians," he exclaimed, "Please, stay the night here! We'll give you anything you need!" The man clasped his hands together and bowed at the waist.

Lissa jumped up first. "Oh, thank you! You're too kind, really! I like white meat only and no salt in the soup, please," she hummed.

Frederick ignored Lissa's words and stepped forward. "You really are kind, but no thank you. We will be camping out on the borders tonight to ensure your safety. We also must make our way back to Ylissetol with all due haste, sir," Frederick declined their offer with a rare smile.

The traveler bowed and nodded. "If you insist, kind sir," he said and ran back down the pale yellow steps to the village.

Robin's eyes lit up in awe. "You have such a lovely smile, Frederick! You should smile much more!" she laughed.

Lissa stood, bewildered. "Wait, what? We're not going camping! Heck no!" she complained, stomping a foot on the ground.

Chrom chuckled and ran a hand over his cobalt hair. "Lissa, calm down! It's just one night." He glared sternly at his younger sister. His eyes turned to an excited Robin. "Yeah, Frederick only smiles when he's bringing down his axe," he laughed.

"Noooo!" Lissa sobbed, drawing looks from villagers below. She stuffed her hands into her face.

Frederick, his face returning to normal, laid a hand on Lissa's shoulder. "Lady Lissa, we shall build a fire as soon as we stop to keep warm. Remember that this portion of Ylisse is still in Summer, and the nights are warm," he explained in an attempt to calm her down.

"Exactly!" she cried out in anguish, "Summer nights mean bugs! And camp-outs usually mean gross meat!" She frowned and sighed. "Why can't I just be like a normal lady and sit at _home_ and punch stuff?" Her shoulders drooped down and inward.

No one really had an answer to that, so Robin skipped toward the path to the woods.

Chrom turned and followed, motioning for Frederick and Lissa to do the same. "Come on, Lissa. It won't be that bad!" he encouraged her.

Lissa reluctantly shuffled over, but she walked past Chrom and stopped next to Robin. She pushed her face into Robin's shoulder, wrapped her arms around her, and groaned.

Robin pouted her lower lip, raising a dark brow. "Lissa?" she chimed.

She nodded, rubbing her face against the dark sleeve of Robin's coat. "Mm-hm?"

Robin smiled warmly and brought a hand to pat Lissa's head. Her glove had slipped off during the fight, revealing an eye-like mark on her hand. Robin's hand began to tremble, her eyes widening slightly.

Frederick, his horse in tow, already stood at the mouth of the forest, glancing back to beckon forth the others. "Well, shall we get going, then?" he said huskily.

Robin snapped her head up. "U-uh.. Yes! Let's!" she cried, trying to smile in order to cover her fear. She hadn't a clue what the mark could mean, and felt she didn't want to find out.

Lissa looked up once more, no longer squeezing Robin, but linked their arms together. She started humming a familiar tune in which Robin joined in. "Oh, Robin! You know this song?" she shouted jubilantly, looking directly at her. "So you..." Lissa trailed off as she dropped her jaw. "WOAH! Your eyes! They're different colors!" she yelled.

"Really? I... Come to think of it, I don't even know what I look like," Robin murmured.

Chrom, bringing up the rear, decided to stride forward and confirm Lissa's outburst. He brought his face uncomfortably close to Robin's in pursuit of getting a glimpse of her eyes. "Wow, she's right. You've got a gold one and a blue one," he whispered.

Robin took the chance to slip the glove off her left hand and transfer it to her right. She nervously looked up to see Chrom right in her face. "Uh," she stumbled.

He quickly pulled back. "Ah, gods, I'm sorry! I didn't mean- ugh, again, s-sorry," he smacked his hand to his face and walked backward to where Frederick was standing. "I'll just, uh, go over here," he mumbled, turning and catching up.

"Well, that was awkward!" Lissa yelled, looping her arm into Robin's once more and skipping forward, dragging along her companion.

Thank you, Mistress Obvious. Robin shook it off and skipped forward with Lissa, singing a happy tune. "We're off to see the Wizard..."

* * *

**A/N: **It's that time again! I've just counted the reviews from last chapter and this one lol.

* * *

**Himeno Kazehito: **Well, I hope I continue to keep your attention throughout the story. I'm glad you like it :)

**Guest: ***le gasp* Hiiiiiiii! *Beedle voice* XD Anyway, I'm pleasantly shocked you like the dialogue over the actual in-game version. :o Since I've given Robin more of a personality, that means more reactions, more in-depth relationships, and (the best part) more rivalry ÕwÕ Hm... Your image about the eyepatch patch gave me an idea *wink wink* PS, I wasn't thinking about Priam's arrival being linked to this, but... GURLA. THAT GIVES ME ANOTHER JUICY IDEA.

_SEE THIS IS WHY WE REVIEW, PEOPLE. _

**LunaHearted81: **Thank you so much! :D I'm really glad you like everything so far, and hope you enjoy all the great ideas I have in store for this! :)

* * *

If you haven't read the story that might tie in with this one, check out The Huntress! If you think it has potential, drop me a review with positive feedback. If not... If you think it's salvageable, PM me about it or review letting me know how I could do better. *shameless self-promoting* I'll also be writing a hand-in-hand story about Sai'Teke.

Anyway, I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this. Of course, I kept some of the original dialogue because I loved it so much :'3 you could also say I was lazy, but I actually don't think that's true in this case.

Thanks!


	4. So Just Do Me a Favor and Help Me!

_So Just Do Me a Favor and _Help Me!

* * *

Crickets blared loudly in the background of the shadowed woods, ringing in the ears of the four young travelers. The sun had sunk well below the horizon already; the night sky colored the world with its dark navy ink.

"Chrom," Lissa groaned, "when do we stop? I can't even feel my feet anymore." She trudged her slouched body along the path, swatting a bug away from her face. "Just like I said, there are bugs everywhere and it's humid and muggy and-" she stopped, coughing and gagging like she just inhaled a plume of dust. "Eek! I goph one in muh mouph!" she shrieked, spitting the insect violently onto the ground.

"You see, Lissa, this all builds character!" Chrom chuckled, striding alongside Robin. His grin softened to a straight expression.

"Why does character have to be so... Icky?" Lissa cried.

Robin inspected her hand carefully, clutching her glove in the other. She released a finger, tracing the strange lines of the eye-like brand. _Brand_. The word sent chills dancing up and down her spine. So close she could catch it, yet it scurried away when she tried.

"Robin?" Chrom asked worriedly.

She sighed wearily. "I'm okay. Would any of you mind if we stopped here for the night?" she inquired. Her feet burned from the miles they'd covered in the last few hours.

"Ah, I was just about to suggest the same," Frederick grunted, "We should be able to set up camp right around here." He motioned around the clearing they happened upon. Branches lay strewn about the tufts of dried grass, and Robin detected a few bugs hopping and skittering about the clearing.

"Milord and Milady, please wait here while I gather firewood," Frederick instructed the two.

Lissa stamped her foot in the dirt. "C'mon Frederick! We can't let you do everything!" she complained, "You obviously work yourself so hard!" Was that... A stroke of worry in her voice? No, Robin must've been imagining things. "A-and besides, I don't want to just sit here, I might as well be doing... something!" she shouted out of something like indignation.

"I'll go with you, Lissa," Chrom stated. He started toward his sister, but halted and twisted his torso to look at Robin. "Robin, you stay here. You look tired," he commanded her, his voice most definitely carrying strain and worry.

"Very well, but please exercise some form of caution," Frederick droned. He watched them until they walked out of sight.

Robin and Frederick glanced at each other.

"I suppose we'll be stuck with each other for a bit. Unless, of course, you confess and be on your way," he glared at her sternly.

Did he actually still suggest she was some criminal? She stood her ground, like a soldier under torture. "I understand you distrust me, and I don't blame you. But, I haven't done anything truly harmful to any of you; believe me when I say I don't want to do any harm to you. I don't know who I am, I don't know why I'm here, I don't know why I knew who Chrom was or why random information keeps popping into my head. For gods' sakes, I don't even know what I look like! So just do me a favor and _help me!_" she uncharacteristically ranted at the man, tears beginning to bubble over and stream down her face. "I just want to understand," she whimpered, sitting her rear down.

The outburst caught Frederick completely off guard, rendering his unwavering resolve useless in the situation. The sight of the pitiful girl was enough to spark the smallest twinge of pity in his eyes. "I-I... I apologize," was all he could muster.

"I forgive you," she choked out, "I'm sorry, too." She needed to put a cap on her outbursts. At that point, she wasn't quite sure what she could unleash if her emotions raged free.

Unable to give an answer, he awkwardly set about unpacking sleeping bags and other necessary items from his horse. His hands moved quickly and precisely as they worked.

_He's like a knight, _Robin pondered as a hot tear rolled down her cheek. She supposed all he knew was to fight for his masters, Chrom and Lissa. She wondered who said siblings really were. What colorful identity did they have hidden behind their cloak of "shepherds?" Their clothing hinted at something more than common people, for sure.

Lissa's familiar banter brought a smile to Robin's face.

"Stupid bugs! Stupid campfire! Ugh! Stupid bear, waltzing along and- and- UGH!"

"Lissa, bear meat is great! You just have to try it!"

"Ew, blech!"

Lissa trudged in with her head hung low, cradling an impressive pile of wood in her arms. "Chrom killed a bear, and _that_ means we're having bear for dinner," she grumbled, shuffling to the center of the clearing and dumping the wood. "Phew! You men can do the work now! I'm pooped!" she exclaimed, falling onto her rear in a heap.

As if to prove her point, Chrom stomped in, dragging a bear carcass behind. The strain was obvious in his face.

Frederick immediately strode over and began arranging the firewood properly. "At least you came back in one piece," he rumbled, tossing a handful of dried grass on the log pile. He squatted low, picked up a twig, and started moving his hands too quickly for Robin to catch on to his actions.

"Yeah, at least," Lissa yawned.

Before long, a spark flew and the fire roared into action. Frederick jumped back and away from the blaze.

Robin giggled and applauded his efforts. "Wow! You got that going fast, Frederick!" she laughed jovially.

He bowed at the waist with the slightest hint of smiles. "Thank you, Lady Robin."

Chrom and Lissa exchanged a look.

"Now then, let's get this puppy cooked!" Chrom laughed, bringing speared hunks of meat to the fire. He passed out two to everyone. "Right then, here's how you- hey, Lissa! Don't drop it in the fire!"

* * *

"Ugh! This smells like- like- bags of stinky feet, _holding_ more bags!" Lissa scrunched her nose up at the meat. She looked across the fire to see Frederick sitting placidly. "Hey Frederick, you haven't even touched yours!"

He returned with an aggressively polite smile. "Ah, I had a rather large lunch, milady, and I don't feel hungry," he replied.

"Ugh," Lissa groaned, "What about you, Robin?" Robin sat and gazed oddly at her half-eaten meat hunk. "Um, Robin? Not again..." she whispered.

"Robin," Chrom shouted, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Chrom's shout made her jump once more. "I'm not a Branded!" she shouted in despair, bringing the other three to their feet.

Lissa and Frederick gathered to Robin's side, exchanging inquisitive glances.

"A 'Branded?' That is the Tellian term for a child with both Laguz and human blood, correct?" Frederick declared, a sharp edge to his tone.

Chrom's brow dipped in confusion. "Laguz? That's a shapeshifter, right? We have Manaketes here, and something like a... A Taguel?" he paused in an effort to make sure he remembered correctly, "Yes, a Taguel, died out a while ago. Never thought I'd come across this kind of thing when I studied it," he mumbled.

"Robin?" Lissa cried.

Robin, gaze absent and far off, heard not a single word said. "No, no, what am I? I can't be what I'm not," she whimpered, her feet straying from Chrom's side. Her head turned rapidly, her eyes seeing a setting other than a forest. She suddenly scurried forward, colliding with something hard as iron. She gave a yelp and looked straight up at Frederick.

His glare softened from a piercing accusation to a puzzled gaze.

She froze in place, her strangely colored eyes boring into his. "Are you scared?" she whispered. A thousand thoughts flitted through her mind.

His eyes widened slightly. "No... I am not," he replied in a quiet tone. His mind was unable to grasp the girl's antics from the start, always jumping around, always cryptic and mysterious. Perhaps she really was lost? He felt foolish for doubting himself in the face of the stranger. Yet, something odd seemed to be trapped in her eyes. No... Only the gold eye. Like a caged animal, it begged to be released, to feel freedom's sweet touch. Her blue eye only conveyed bitter grief.

Chrom and Lissa stood by in utter bewilderment. They could only stop and stare as Robin and Frederick's eyes drilled into each other, passing unsaid messages.

Robin's eyelids lifted until her eyes simply couldn't open any wider. Then, all at once, she sneezed into her sleeve and snapped her head up. "I'm late!" she yelled, "We're all late!" She looked around in awe at the other three. Confusion clouded her gold and turquoise orbs as if they'd just jumped out of thin air. "Chrom?" she squeaked.

He shook himself free of shock. "I... Yes, Robin? Is everything alright?" he murmured worriedly.

"I don't know. I'm scared, Chrom," she mumbled hoarsely, tucking a blush pink hair behind her ear with a trembling hand.

"Robin, there's something strange about your gold eye," Frederick finally declared. He stepped toward her tentatively.

Lissa and Chrom looked into her eyes once more, wondering what Frederick meant.

Chrom sneered in confusion, turning back to Frederick. "Frederick, I have no idea what you mean," he hissed.

"Look closer," he gestured toward Robin.

"Chrom, look!" Lissa gasped, pointing to her.

She frowned. Why must everyone create such a fuss over her? She only wished to escape. Escape from what, she knew not; all that remained was a faint memory of white hot wrath. Hungry vengeance singed in a burning image of a woman wearing a trailing black dress, dirtied feathers fanning from her deep magenta tresses. She falls to the floor with a pain-distorted expression on her sharp features.

Chrom's eyes shot wide open. "Is it..." he breathed slowly, "it's glowing! I don't... I don't get it."

* * *

_Hai again, my lovelies. So, as I reach the fourth chapter, I already have 12 reviews! This means that I have 3 reviews per chapter on average. I'm really glad people like this story so far, because, in all honesty, I really wasn't sure what I'd do with it in the beginning. Then, wild reviewers appeared!_

_Anyway, **if you're still wondering what's going on, **good luck. I'll be a kind writer and drop hints (as I did already ;o ;o). You're job is to read carefully around the parts where Robin spaces out. There. I helped._

_As the school year starts next week, I'll be updating less frequently. However, that does not mean I'm abandoning this story. If I don't update for a year, I promise to come back eventually. (And probably edit the **** outta this story.)_

_Anyway, drop a review if it so pleases yourself, and if you catch any glaring errors, please let me know. C:_

_Thank you very much~!_


	5. Who are You?

_Who are You?_

* * *

Chrom's brow dipped, completely bewildered. "Robin, is there something you need to tell us?" he asked cautiously.

She pouted her lower lip and tilted her head up. "I'd tell you if I knew anything. As of right now, I don't, Chrom," she replied. She had enough. "I promise I'll tell you the truth if I remember anything, or make any possible connections, but you just have to trust me, okay?" She balled her thin hands into fists and looked him squarely in the eye.

"But your eye- it's still- I mean, that's a little freaky! Well, it's probably just as weird for you as it is for us," Lissa piped. She tilted her head sympathetically and frowned.

Robin sighed, casting her eyes down to the ground. For the first time since she joined them, a complete silence ensued, leaving the group speechless. The moon, a silver spotlight in the night, cast a cool glow upon them. Glow. She wondered what it all meant. Her memory had not yielded any logical clues to her identity, only faint flashes of people, faces, locations, events...

Chrom suddenly stepped forward. "Look, Robin, I don't care who you are. Honestly, I have absolutely no idea what the hell is going on, but all I know is that you're welcome with us. You've proven that you're a valuable ally and that's enough for me," he stated gruffly. The determined look in his eyes shattered as tears traced cautious paths down her cream cheek.

She placed a hand over her eyes as her chest rose and fell violently. "I-I'm sorry, I just need to pull m-myself tog-g-gether, guys, I-" she hiccuped, desperately trying to get a grip on her emotions.

He knew what he had to do. Slowly, awkwardly, he reached his arms around the confused girl and pulled her into a friendly embrace. Unsure what to say, he settled for saying nothing at all.

She hugged him back with her thin arms, coat sleeves brushing his back. "Thank you, Chrom," she sniffled into his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Lissa was all smiles and giggles, nudging Frederick with her elbow.

The knight glanced at her once. He retained his stony guise in the midst of the heartfelt scene, clasping his hands behind his back in his own usual manner.

Just like that, Robin felt like she was at home. Perhaps only for a fleeting moment of glory, but she felt it all the same.

* * *

She gazed at the twinkling stars above, nestling in the warm sleeping bag she shared with Lissa. A heavy sigh streamed through her nose. Perhaps it'd do her good to lock away all her anxiety and focus on what she had. Lissa, Chrom, and even the stony Frederick accepted her, and she ought to be grateful.

A tiny, yet sure smile crept its way upon her lips. With a wavering past that she could barely remember, maybe she could reinvent herself. Although, she probably already had.

Which begged the question, who was Ike and why did she remember him so clearly? The only memory left in her head danced in wicked pleasure, just escaping her grasp.

_"Ike, she's... She's reforming! She's not down!" she shouted, with a voice slightly deeper than her own. She felt stronger, taller. _

_A gust of wind tossed his dark, ultramarine hair back as he lifted his arm to shield himself. __He turned to a gleaming orb positioned in the middle of a spacious, round room. "What?" he breathed, "What's going on?"_

_They watched as the orb pulsed, then dissipated, a tall, black-clad woman standing in its place._

_He stepped back. "This is insane! We defeated her!" he protested, regaining his footing. He glanced back at her, then to the woman._

_The strange woman glared at Ike. "You defeated nothing. This is nothing at all out of the ordinary," the lengthy female stated, her tone firm and cold. "Mortals cannot defeat the divine," she informed them, "It is not possible." _

_A girl cried out with a soft voice, "But... We won. General Ike, we have to fight one more time; those people out there need our help!" She stepped forward boldly, brandishing an ornate staff, her silver hair falling in her face. "We must defeat Ashera, no matter the cost," she muttered under her breath._

_Ashera "humph"-ed, "You can try as many times as you like; the result will always be the same."_

_The silver-haired girl tightened her grip on the staff, stepping forward. "I can't believe that!" she shook her head. "General Ike, you can do it! Forge a _new_ destiny for us, Ike, please... You've got to!" she yelled urgently._

_By that time, she'd begun to think. Perhaps only Ike's sword could bring Ashera down; after all, Ike was not the man who made the final strike first go around. "Ike, it has to be you! Don't worry, though, I... Hell, this sounds cheesy but... I believe in you!" she yelled out to her commander._

_The faintest of smiles dusted his lips. "I don't need encouragement. I'd fight to the end no matter what," he replied. The warrior swung his sword out, pointing it directly to the goddess. "Ashera, you can't stop me. It doesn't matter if you're a goddess. It doesn't matter if I have no way to win. Fighting defines me, and I will not lose," he declared boldly._

_Ashera simply tsked and tilted her head up in disdain. "When will you tiresome gnats surrender?" she scoffed._

_The girl with silver hair swayed slightly, then a force seemed to click and bring her body back up. She turned to Ike hastily. "Take all the power I have, and strike quickly," she murmured. An icy blue surge of power spiraled around her body like a dragon, snaking its way along Ike's blade._

_"I will use it wisely," he replied._

_Then, in a flurry, he dashed toward Ashera._

_The goddess hurled magic spells viciously at the hero, nearly succeeding in pulverizing him. However, he managed to roll, duck, and dodge out of the way. Before she knew it, the man was upon her, thrusting his sword in her chest._

_ She gaped at the blade. "H-how?" she coughed._

_Ike withdrew his weapon as a trail of golden liquid dribbled along the edge. _

_Ashera threw one last, menacing, almost remorseful look at her before falling to the floor, disintegrating. Then..._

Robin jolted awake at the ground rumbling beneath her. Lissa was shaking her awake violently.

"Robin, Robin wake up! Something's... Happening!" she squeaked. She had already wriggled out of her sleeping bag and geared up, clutching her Heal staff close to her chest.

Robin moaned and forced herself up. The moon still sat high in the sky, and hints of pink could be seen between trees. "Hn?" she grunted. Robin lazily slipped on her coat, belt, and sword. She tucked the Thunder tome in her clothes.

Chrom turned to her, already fully alert. "Robin!" he exclaimed, "The ground was shaking earlier. We don't know what exactly is going on yet." A grimace twisted his face as he gripped the hilt of his sword in anticipation. He swiveled his head. His boots thumped on the dirt, veering toward the edge of the clearing. "Frederick, stay here. Lissa, Robin, come with me," he beckoned them.

They quickly obliged.

Robin trotted alongside Chrom over a roughly beaten path. She sniffed at the air. The familiar scent of something burning lurked, but a close fire would have been easily spotted. Something was amiss.

Robin's head spun, sending her into a dizzying state of vertigo; the world around her trembled. She swayed backward. Her rump hit the dirt, her head held in her hands. Light flashed and a surge of heat blew at her; her eardrums filled with loud crashes and squeals. She pulled herself into a protective ball until strong arms reached under her and lifted her up, draping her over something round and hard.

Her mind began to clear up- Chrom had slung her over his shoulder. "Chrom," she cried weakly, looking around at the dark forest. Bits of black floated about lazily, and a pulsing light flickered throughout the forest. So the forest really was set ablaze? By... What?

He stopped running, bent down, and set her on the ground. "What? Are you alright?" he panted, wiping beads of sweat off his brow with a gloved thumb. He rested an arm on a bent knee.

Before Robin could respond, Lissa pointed and shrieked at the sky, "What's that?" Her hand shook.

For a moment, time nearly screeched to a halt. A gust of chilled wind raced over the trio as a mind-splitting force vibrated the air. The stars dimmed until they were no longer visible, clouds shrouding the moon away. A single line etched istelf in the sky. Like a vast, all-seeing eye, the line burst open. A blue orb stood as the pupil, the iris made up of strange runes.

Three bodies emerged from the center of the pupil, falling headfirst into the woods. They sluggishly lifted themselves back up and started lobbing toward the three.

Chrom and Robin snapped back to reality.

Chrom leapt to his feet, helping Robin to hers, and faced the monster-like men with his sword drawn. "Stay back, Lissa," he ordered, brandishing his sword menacingly.

Lissa nodded and shuffled backward.

Robin got a closer look at the men. Their faces were covered with rusted metal masks, a red glow emanating from the eyeholes. They carried themselves in a savage, inhuman fashion.

Chrom immediately swung his sword, carving a deep gash that would've sent any normal enemy straight to the afterlife. _Normal_ being a keyword.

The monster-man, body half twisted in retreat, jerked his head around like an owl. The rest of his body caught up with it as he made another advance on Chrom.

The man with cobalt hair reacted by knocking him off his feet and leaping upon his enemy in a fatal blow.

Robin had no time to watch his escapade. A guttural groan emanated from the bushes behind her, and she whipped around to see a second monster-man stumble forth from the underbrush.

This was certainly no human being.

With that thought, she jumped back and flourished her Thunder tome bravely, flicking her hand. A thunderbolt crashed violently, sending the creature up in a puff of purple smoke. Robin panted heavily, heaving her body down and resting hands on her knees.

She and Chrom exchanged a victorious glance, until the realization hit them. Three monsters fell from the strange portal. They defeated two.

As if to prove their point, Lissa's scream rang out loud on the opposite side of the clearing they stood in. The last monster was backing her up against a tree, spitting out groans.

"Lissa!" Chrom bellowed, "Hold on, Lissa, we're coming!" He began sprinting toward his sister.

Robin followed suit, but she knew that only a miracle would save Lissa, even if she had her Thunder tome.

Chrom sprinted faster. "Robin! Can't you cast Thunder from here?" he shouted.

"No!" she screamed, "My range isn't far enough!" Her feet caught on a root and her body was sent to the ground.

"No!" Chrom cried.

The monster stepped closer, raising its axe victoriously, preparing to swing straight down unto Lissa's skull.

Chrom would not reach his sister.

Robin desperately scrambled to her feet, knowing she could do nothing to save her new friend.

Suddenly, inexplicably, a dark figure dashed from the brush and crashed his sword against the axe, metal screeching against metal.

Lissa opened an eye to see- a masked man? "Huh?"

The man gingerly turned his head to Chrom. "Help," he choked out.

"Right!" Chrom responded awkwardly, initiating his attack.

The man loosened his grip, pulling back and slicing in the opposite direction of Chrom. Unlike earlier, the dual attack sent the writhing creature straight to whatever ungodly territory it had emerged from.

Chrom looked back at the unexpected visitor. "Who... Who are you?" he breathed.

Robin watched as the masked man turned. "Are you not Marth?" she asked.

* * *

_And that was only the first of many bombshells to be dropped, ladies and gents. I felt the odd need to do that now... Dunno why. It'll definitely come up later, though. It's far from over, as you can tell, since our heroes have yet to even make it to the capitol. I hope this update doesn't disappoint!_

_To my new readers, thank you! Glad to have you along for the ride! To my followers, I'm very pleased you liked it that much, and I hope to keep your attention. To my favoriters: WOW! That means a ton to me. Just... Wow. Thank you. :)_

_If you haven't already, I suggest you read The Wandering Child and The Huntress if you find yourself with a bit of spare time for reading. The Wandering Child makes a little less sense, and The Huntress makes more sense than this story XD_

_Until next update!_


End file.
